There have been known sunlight open/close apparatuses including a carrying mechanism that carries, along a head rail, runners having a sunlight shielding member, such as a curtain, attached thereto. Such a carrying mechanism includes a carrying pulley that rotates in directions corresponding to open/close operations of the user, and carries the runners on the basis of the rotation of the carrying pulley. The modes of driving a carrying mechanism are broadly classified into manual drive modes in which a carrying pulley is rotated by manually operating a manual operation cord suspended from an end of a head rail and electric drive modes in which a carrying pulley is rotated using the output of a motor.
For example, a solar shading device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a carrying mechanism whose drive mode can be selected between manual drive mode and electric drive mode. In this carrying mechanism, a carrying pulley and a drive pulley are coupled through an endless wire, and the drive pulley is coupled to the output shaft of a motor through an electromagnetic clutch. When the endless wire is operated manually with the electromagnetic clutch disengaged, the carrying mechanism is driven manually; when the motor is driven with the electromagnetic clutch engaged, the carrying mechanism is driven electrically.